


He didn't stand a chance really, did he ?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John wants to take it slow, Kayleigh has other ideas.There will only be one winner in that contest.Another little funfic.





	He didn't stand a chance really, did he ?

Mandy turned to her right and put her glass of prosecco on the small shelf, and helped herself to another strawberry. 

" So how long will you wait then ?" she said turning back toward the hot tub . In the place where her older sister had been , there was a raft of red hair gently bobbing on and a stream of bubbles rising to the surface.

" Idiot " Mandy said as she reached down and pulled her sister up to the surface . A red faced Kayleigh broke the surface, and grinning ,spat a mouthful of water over her little sister.

" Mucky bitch " Mandy giggled.

" Bit of fun eh ?"

" You know me and Steve have ….., in here don't you ?"

" Yuck " Kayleigh said grabbing her wine and gargling. 

" I'm winding you up you daft mare "

" I'll believe you Mandy, but there's those who wouldn't " 

" Anyway I was asking you how long ?"

" How long what ?"Kayleigh replied sinking her shoulders under the water's surface.

" How long will you wait for him ?"

" Forever, if I had to, but it won't be that long "

Mandy just looked at Kayleigh and smiled.

" What's funny Mand ?"

" You got it bad babe ain't you ?"

" No " 

" No ?" Mandy exclaimed. 

" I've got it good Mandy, "

" So , let me get this right, you Kayleigh Kitson are willing to put your life on hold,until this man…….."

" John "

" We've met remember I know it's John, till John decides he wants to commit to you ?"

" He is my life Mandy "

" But you'll wait until……."

" He wants me Mandy, I know it, he just doesn't realise himself that he does yet, but I'm working on it "

" How you doing that then ?, no don't tell me " Mandy held her hand up smiling.

" Not like that you cheeky bitch, all we've done is kiss, and boy can he kiss, wow"

"How then ?"

" By using my womanly wiles "

" Your what ?"

" My guile , my ingenuity, my feminine attributes "

" Your 38 D's ?"

" They might subtly be brought into play at some point " 

" Subtly,? Kay from here you look like you're wearing a pink life jacket "

" Jealous"

" If you're not going to sleep with him until he's ready, whatever that bloody means , how you going to employ the twins ?"

" Kayleigh, Mandy ? " Steve shouted from the back door , " John's here"

" Tell him to come out here please Steve " Kayleigh shouted back .

" Okay love " 

" You sneaky bitch " Mandy chuckled, as Kayleigh rearranged her boobs and adjusted her bikini top.

" Watch and learn babe " Kayleigh replied winking.

" Your a bit early aren't you love , thought you said half past ?" Kayleigh said to John as he approached, only her head visible above the bubbling water of the hot tub.

" You said seven love "

" Did I really?" Kayleigh winked towards Mandy. 

" I'm certain you did , positive "

" Oh well, you going to join us, Steve can give you shorts if you want ?"

" No no thanks, not really my thing hot tubs " 

" Oh alright I'll get out then , pass me that towel please"

John walked over and picked up the towel Kayleigh had indicated. As he walked back Kayleigh stood up.

She was wearing the tiniest bikini John had ever seen, her boobs were as big as John had suspected, no hoped rather than suspected,and the small bikini top was filled fit to bursting such was its struggle to contain them, the bottoms were brief but not overly so, small but not tacky, she appeared to have an all over tan, John didn't see any tattoos but did notice the glint of her belly bar piercing.She wasn't skinny, but she sure wasn't fat, she had pronounced hips, was curvaceous, her thighs and calves toned,and her skin smooth and unblemished, to John she was simply gorgeous. She stood and stretched, wound her hair into a ponytail to squeeze the water out, then shook it and threw her head back, she smiled, put her hands on her hips , then looked at a gobsmacked John.

" I can't reach from here Johnathan " she giggled" come closer "

John shook his head to regain some composure, but his huge grin was plain to see.

" Sorry Kayleigh, what did you say love ?"

" I said I can't reach John, come closer darling"

John walked over,brandishing the towel and a huge smile.

Kayleigh took it from him and wrapped it around her shoulders, only her shoulders and went to get out of the tub.

John offered her a helping hand which she grateful accepted. She stepped in close, and kissed John on the lips, John glanced at Mandy, she in turn looked back and smiled. 

" Well it's nice to see you out of your workwear Johnathan, very smart " 

" You too,I mean it's nice to see you out of your clothes too, very nice "

" Oh you cheeky pig, what would people think hearing you say that ?"

" Lucky him they'd say "

" That's a nice thing to say John "

" I mean it love, honestly you're lovely "

" I better go in and change, look I've got goosebumps" , Kayleigh lifted John's hand and placed it flat on her ribs, just below her bikini top, and slowly guided it down her torso to just above the waistband of her bikini bottoms. John relished this first almost intimate contact, her skin smooth, her hand on his, he was falling for her far faster than he had expected, He liked the feeling, physically and emotionally. 

" Can you feel them John ,?"

" Yes " 

" You have lovely warm hands John "

" Do ah ?"

" Yes you do lovely and warm"

John was in no hurry to take his hand of Kayleigh's svelte form, no hurry at all, a fact Kayleigh was acutely aware of .

Kayleigh looked lovingly at John, he just as lovingly looked back.

" Okay then John ,let's go, I'll shower quickly and come and meet you downstairs, you can make us a brew, if you don't mind ?" 

" Oh I don't mind " 

" Good "

As Kayleigh turned and walked towards the house, John turned and started to lead the way.

"John ?" Mandy shouted.

" What love ?" John asked turning.

" She forgot these " Mandy held up Kayleigh's bag and flip flops.

John walked back for them, Kayleigh grinned and nodded to Mandy, when John turned back towards Kayleigh, Mandy smiled and shook her head, as she watched her big sister wiggling like never before, head towards the house, they passed Steve on his way to the hot tub.

Steve nodded to John, John nodded back but didn't make eye contact, he was focused on something far prettier than Steve.

Steve , smiling, carried on walking down to the hot tub, two cocktails in his hands. He placed them on the shelf and climbed in beside Mandy, he sighed with contentment as the warm water enveloped him.

" John said Kayleigh wanted him to have a quick look at something "

" I think he just did love "

A puzzled Steve looked towards the house, then looked at Mandy.

" Isn't that the bikini she gave you, ' cause it was too small for her now ?"

" Uh huh " 

" Wasn't she afraid that she'd fall out the top"

" She was"

Steve nodded.

" Didn't she complain the bottoms gave her a front wedgie half the time "

" She certainly did "

" And doesn't she always wear her hair up when she's in here ?"

" Uh huh "

" And she never, ever walks up the garden with just a towel on, she always wears her Mickey mouse housecoat with the ears on, in case pervy Pete next door cops an eyeful doesn't she ?"

" Uh huh " 

Steve looked at Mandy and smiled.

" What you thinking Steve ?"

" She knew fine well what time she asked him to come over , didn't she ?"

" Uh huh " 

The sound of Kayleigh giggling, followed by John's throaty chuckle drew their attention..

" He didn't stand a chance really did he ?" Steve said grinning .

" Not really love, no " 


End file.
